fan_hoodiansfandomcom-20200213-history
Kasta Nefar
Kasta Nefar (usually shortened to 'Kasta') was an unconventional Neverhoodian who died following incidents on a chunk of land he was sent to rule. Origin As an experiment, Hoborg created Kasta with bizarre colours as opposed to the customary red, white and brown, to see if this would affect his personality in any drastic way. He was given a cloak, in case he were to develop any insecurities as a result of his strange appearance. Personality Anything but insecure, Kasta was friendly and outgoing, quickly developing popularity among other residents of the Neverhood on account of his generosity and willingness to help them. He wanted peace among everyone, and so regularly searched for ways to settle arguments between others, impervious to any abuse this would get him. While they rendered him pleasant, these qualities were a result of his miniscule emotional range. Kasta could not feel sadness, anger or disdain. Quite some time after his creation, he fell in love with a being from outside the Neverhood, Syma, who was not accustomed to the conditions of the land and as a result was cold constantly. For this reason, he gave her his cloak. This love increased his emotional range, although the happiness it caused made him unaware of this. Fall Hoborg had appointed Kasta as his advisor, due to his attempts to keep the peace. However, after some time, Hoborg decided he didn't need Kasta's help anymore, and encouraged Syma and him to cultivate their own world using a large heap of purple klay he gave them. After venturing out into the unknown, the two of them happened across a barren chunk of land, that, unknown to them, once housed Hypen Nupen. Kasta named the land Symapia, after his love. They coated the land with their klay, but this left none for creating beings. However, the seeds from within the once-floral planet grew up through the klay, creating a group of purple beings shaped like Neverhoodians, but with flowers hanging from their heads rather than stems. Collaboratively, the residents of Symapia sculpted several houses and a small castle, and lived happily in them for a long time. Unfortunately, Symapia was eventually attacked by a tickberger, who savagely consumed Syma before being fought away by Kasta. This rendered Kasta heartbroken, and a hole was torn in his chest accordingly. He became sadistic and cruel towards his people, renaming the planet Kastania out of arrogance and beating those that he felt disrespected him. He was visited one night by a manifestion of Quater, who tried to make him realise what he had become, and when this proved futile, gave him the feet of a demon as a punishment. However, this only made Kasta more determined to prove his power. He ordered the Kastanians to tear the klay from the ground and use it to make his castle larger. When there was none of this klay left, he ordered them to use their houses, and eventually pieces of the Kastanians that had died from overwork. Kasta was left alone on his planet, in an enormous but unfinished castle. Too distant from his creator, both geographically and emotionally, to be immortal, Kasta wasted away slowly. Category:Hoodians Category:Corrupted Category:Males